In the pharmaceutical, biotechnology and even food, beverage and cosmetics industries, it is often desired to provide a processing system that is capable of handling fluids in a sterile manner. This is designed to prevent unwanted, often dangerous organisms, such as bacteria as well as environmental contaminants, such as dust, dirt and the like from entering into the process stream and/or end product. It would be desirable to have a completely sealed system but this is not always possible with the processes that take place in production.
There is a need for the introduction or removal of materials from the process stream in order to add components of the product, such as media or buffers to a bioreactor; withdraw samples from the process stream to check for microbial contamination, quality control, process control, etc; and to fill the product into its final container such as vials, syringes, sealed boxes, bottles and the like.
Typically, the systems have been made of stainless steel and the system is exposed to live steam before use and then cleaned with chemicals such as caustic solutions after use to ensure that all contaminants are removed.
Steaming is the most effective means of sterilization. The use of steam in a set system is known as steaming in place or SIP. Saturated steam carries 200 times the BTU heat transfer capacity of heated air because of the latent heat released by the steam as it changes from vapor to liquid.
Several disadvantages exist with the use of steam. Any connections to or openings of the system made after the system has been SIP'd is an aseptic (but not sterile) connection or opening. This increases the risk of contamination of the entire system. One typically uses alcohol wipes or an open flame to clean the components to be connected, (e.g. connecting a sample collection bag to a system after SIP has occurred) and thus minimize the risk of contamination.
Also the high temperatures and pressure differentials of the steam make the selection of filter materials and components very difficult and limited and even then an accidental pressure differential at high temperatures can cause a filter, membrane or other non-steel component to fail.
Additionally, such systems that are reused need to undergo rigorous testing and validation to prove to the necessary authorities that the system is sterile before each use. The expense of validation as well as the cleaning regiment required is very high and very time consuming (typically taking 1 to 2 years for approval). In addition, some components are very difficult to adequately clean after use in preparation for their next use. Manufacturers are looking for ways to reduce both their costs and the time to market for their products. One possible approach is to adopt an all disposable system that is set up in a sterile fashion, used and then thrown away.
The present invention provides a connector that can be used in either the traditional steel system or disposable system which provides both a means for steam sterilizing the mating point of the connector to the system as well as providing a sterile downstream area or component, in pre-sterile condition, that can be disposed of after use and not be recleaned.